


Crocuses

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [167]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: “What have you got there, Gwen?” Anna asked as Gwen came into their bedroom, holding something.





	Crocuses

“What have you got there, Gwen?” Anna asked as Gwen came into their bedroom, holding something.   
“They were growing on the lawn and I thought they’d brighten up our room a bit. She held up her hand revealing a small bunch of yellow, purple and white crocuses. “There were so many of them that I don’t think anyone will miss a few and they’re so pretty.”   
She put them in a glass of water on the table between their beds. Then plucked out a purple one and tucked it above Anna’s ear, stroking her hair.   
Anna smiled.   
“They’re beautiful, Gwen.”


End file.
